LOVE HEALS ALL
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jessica learns to love and trust the most unlikely person, The Undertaker. One the way she'll make friends with many of the WWE superstars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the superstars but Jessica, Lorelai and Bailey are mine.

Bailey the new diva was inside the ring goofing off with her two friends, Jessica and Lorelai. Bailey had her small stereo sitting in one corner. Bailey pushed play and "Strip Tease" by Danity Kane filled the air. All three girls' danced with the moves they made up. Not trying to attract attention but always managed too. A few other wrestlers were walking down to the ring when one saw Jessica. He knew Bailey and met Lorelai at one time but never Jessica. They guys' kept watching until Bailey noticed them.

"Get a move on Bailey."

"Bite me deadman."

"You're not my type."

"Right you like them dead on arrival."

Mark got in the ring and moved towards Bailey. Lorelai jumped on his back and helped Bailey take down the deadman. Jessica slipped out of the ring and headed to the back. Once all the goofing off was done, Mark sat in the corner and noticed one of the three girls' was missing.

"So who was your friend?" Mark asked.

"Her name is Jessica and she's gonna be working with us." Bailey answered.

"Doing what?" Mark asked.

"Valet, she doesn't even know who yet." Bailey answered.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Lorelai asked.

"Because she didn't know until just this morning." Bailey answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica walked through the hallways and was a little lost.

"Are you lost?"

"Duh." Jessica answered.

"Can I walk you somewhere."

"I don't even know you. Let alone I don't feel safe around you." Jessica answered.

"I'm John Morrison."

"Really, I've never heard of you." Jessica replied.

"So where are you going?" John asked.

"I'm trying to fined the boss' office." Jessica answered.

"I'll take you there myself." John said.

John took the lead and led Jessica to the boss' office and Jessica knocked on the door.

"This is where I leave you and I hope to see you around." John said.

John left Jessica alone and soon the door opened and the boss let Jessica in.

"You must be Jessica."

"Yes sir." Jessica answered.

"It's Vince and Bailey was right you are gorgeous."

"Thank you." Jessica replied.

"Let me have someone go get your partner and you two can work things out. So as of now, you are starting tonight." Vince said.

Vince left Jessica so he could get a messenger to head to the ring, and then Vince walked back in.

"Excuse me, who am I working with?" Jessica asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Vince answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Not to long later, there was a knock on the door. A tall man walked in and looked at the boss.

"Mark, meet Jessica. She's your valet." Vince said.

Mark looked down at the redhead and looked her over. She was pretty and would appeal to the crowd. Mark looked at every feature of her from her tennis shoes to her hazel eyes.

"Okay Jessica, get out of here and get to know him." Vince said.

Jessica got up and headed out of the office. Mark was right behind her.

"You're Bailey's friend." Mark said.

"Yeah, so." Jessica replied.

"Don't get testy with me. I'm trying to get to know you." Mark said.

"Well don't." Jessica replied.

Mark knew better then to ask her why. He'd have to ask Bailey soon. He followed Jessica back to the ring. Bailey noticed Jessica was back. So Bailey walked over the corner and got out of the ring.

"Jessica what's wrong?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"Jess, what did Vince say." Bailey asked.

"I start tonight." Jessica answered.

"Who are you valeting for?" Bailey asked.

Jessica pointed at Mark.

"No way, you and the deadman." Bailey said.

"So, it's not like I have a choice." Jessica replied.

"Jess, what happened?" Bailey asked.

Just then John Morrison walked down to the ring with another guy.

"No him again." Jessica said.

"Let me guess, you got lost like always and you ran into him." Bailey replied.

"Not exactly. He found me and I don't feel safe around him." Jessica said.

"Just do your best to stay away from him until after you get some more training done." Bailey replied.

Jessica sat down beside Lorelai and watched Bailey as she got back into the ring.

"Jess, are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess so." Jessica answered.

"He wants to get to know you doesn't he." Lorelai asked.

"He does and I can't do it." Jessica answered.

"Bailey and I can't be the only one to know about that" Lorelai said.

"Yes you can. Before anyone else finds out I should tell Vince." Jessica replied.

"Tell Mark. You know he's gonna ask Bailey." Lorelai said.

"How do I tell someone about what my ex did. I still have the scar on my ribcage from it." Jessica asked.

"Honey, you have to tell him. Brandon was an ass and will get his. You need to tell him you don't trust men." Lorelai answered.

Mark saw Jessica talking to Lorelai and wondered over to them.

"Jessica, can we talk?" Mark asked.

Jessica got up and followed Mark.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"I'll tell you but not here." Jessica answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark lead her to his dressing room and Jessica stayed by the door.

"So." Mark said,

"I don't trust men." Jessica replied.

"Usually that would explain some things." Mark said.

Jessica lifted her shirt and showed Mark her ribcage.

"How did you get those." Mark asked.

"My ex thought it was fun to treat me like I was target practice. He wouldn't let me out unless you know." Jessica answered.

"Jess, I'm not him. For us to work together, you have to trust me." Mark said.

"I know but I just got used to being on my own and with Bailey and Lorelai being there for me." Jessica replied.

"Bailey will be here working with us and Lorelai will visit like she does, but you won't ever be on your own again. As you boss, I will take care of you." Mark said.

"All I ask is give me time to adjust to this." Jessica replied.

"I can live with that." Mark said.

"So what exactly do I wear out there." Jessica asked.

"Something comfortable I guess. I don't know for sure." Mark answered.

"What do we do now?" Jessica asked.

"We go and head to see CJ the costume mistress." Mark answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica was the first one out of the door and Mark soon followed. Mark walked beside her and the sight was funny seeing a man standing 6'10 walking with a woman 5'7.

"So do I have to worry about jealous boyfriends." Mark asked.

"No boyfriends, maybe a jealous brother." Jessica answered.

"You don't have to worry about me having anyone either." Mark said.

Jessica and Mark walked into a room and CJ saw them.

"What can I do for you?" CJ asked.

"CJ, this is Jessica and she needs her attire for tonight." Mark answered.

"Jessica, come with me and we'll get you into something." CJ said.

Jessica followed CJ and they walked to a rack of clothes. CJ pulled out a black skirt with chains and a short top. Jessica looked at the top.

"CJ don't you have some other top for her." Mark asked.

"I can find one but I need to know why." CJ answered.

"Go ahead and show her, Jess." Mark said.

Jessica lifted her shirt and CJ saw the scars on her ribcage.

"I can find one but the boss won't be happy with it." CJ said.

"He'll just have to see for himself when she's ready." Mark replied.

CJ went through the shirts and found Jessica a black tank top.

"Are you okay with heels." CJ asked.

"I'm fine with them." Jessica answered.

CJ handed Jessica a pair of black playboy heels. She showed Jessica the changing area and Jessica went to change. Jessica soon walked out and CJ was pleased with the clothes.

"Mark, what do you think?" CJ asked.

"She looks prettier." Mark answered.

"Men. They can't expand their vocabulary to find other words." CJ said looking at Jessica.

Jessica walked over to Mark.

"Ready." Mark asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Mark you better change too. But don't scare her." CJ said.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark led Jessica out of the room and back to his locker room.

"Get comfortable while I change." Mark said.

Mark walked into the bathroom and changed. Jessica was about to sit down when another man walked in. Jessica was scared cause this man was taller than Mark and twice as scary.

"Is he here?"

"He's changing." Jessica answered.

Jessica moved as far away from the other man as she possibly could. Mark soon walked out.

"Glen what are you doing here." Mark asked.

"Came to work on the script." Glen answered.

"You know you scared Jessica." Mark said.

Glen looked at the woman in the room.

"Jessica, come here." Mark said.

"No thank you. I'm fine here." Jessica replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Glen said.

"Jess, can you do my make-up." Mark asked.

"I'm a woman, of course I can." Jessica answered.

Jessica walked over to Mark and started on his make-up.

"You know you don't have to worry about Glen." Mark said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"He would help protect you if I ask him to." Mark answered.

Jessica finished his make-up and started to walk away. Mark gently grabbed her around the waist.

"Thank you." Mark said.

Mark let her go and she sat down on the couch. Mark was on one side and Glen was on the other side of her. The guys' pulled out the script.

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Mark asked.

"Only after Bailey left one at home." Jessica answered.

"Tonight it's me and Glen against Miz and Morrison." Mark said.

"Anyone but him." Jessica replied.

"Him who?" Glen asked.

"Morrison." Jessica answered.

"Stay away from him and do your job." Mark said.

"Mark, she can't. He's gonna try from her tonight." Glen replied.

"What, he doesn't know who she is." Mark said.

"Everyone knows that there is a new valet starting tonight and Vince wants to see how she's gonna take to being thrown in without warning." Glen replied.

"And there is no way out of it, right?" Jessica asked.

"Afraid not. It's in the script." Mark answered.

"Great, what else does it say?" Jessica asked.

"It says John grabs you and drags you away and hits on you." Mark answered.

"He's getting what he wants." Jessica said.

"Don't worry, you're with us tonight and we'll protect you." Glen replied.

"Do I at least do something to him?" Jessica asked.

"You get to actually smack him." Glen answered.

"And he'll never try to touch me after I do." Jessica said.

"That's our girl." Mark replied.

"All right, let's go over this so no one get hurt." Glen said.


	7. Chapter 7

All three went over the script till Mark was sure Jessica had her part down. Jessica took out her cell to see it was close to their entrance. Someone knocked on the door and stuck their head in.

"Five minutes everyone."

All three got up and left the locker room. They walked to the Gorilla Position and Mark helped Jessica sit on a crate.

"It's gonna be okay, Miz and Morrison go out first. Then Glen and then me. You are walking out before I do then you follow." Mark said.

"I know, It's just nerves." Jessica replied.

The music for Miz and Morrison started and Jessica heard the ring announcer introduce them. Then it was Kane. Then the lights went out and the bell tolled and Jessica waited for her cue to head out before Mark.

"Jess, once I'm in the ring Taker, Deadman or Undertaker will do just like you call Glen, Kane. No one knows who we really are ." Mark said.

Her cue came and she walked out and Mark followed. The announcer introduce them both. Jessica waited halfway down before Mark came up behind her. He moved her so she could follow. Jessica watched as he did his thing. Jessica saw Glen and he noticed her.

"Go sit by Jerry and stay out of the way. It will be over soon." Glen said.

Jessica did as she was told. She sat down and just watched. Jerry and Michael Cole did the play by play of the match and it was soon coming to an end when Morrison left the ring and went after her. John pulled her out of her seat and forced her to walk with him, John started flirting with her and Jessica wasn't liking it. Morrison said something she didn't like and she smacked him as hard as she could. John wasn't having it and he went after her, but Glen stopped him. Mark was in the ring with Miz and pinned him for the win. Miz rolled out of the ring and John was pissed that a girl didn't want him and they started walking away. Glen helped Jessica into the ring and she made her way to Mark.


	8. Chapter 8

Backstage Bailey and Lorelai watched the whole main event as it went on and was thrilled Jessica was working.

"Did you see what she did to John?" Lorelai asked.

"That's our girl." Bailey answered.

"That has to hurt." Lorelai said.

"No, John has been smacked harder than that." Bailey replied.

"She's doing great." Lorelai said.

"You want to know something funny." Bailey replied.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"It'd be funny if Jess and Mark got together." Bailey answered.

"It would but you know her." Lorelai said.

"Give her time and if I know Mark well enough he'll be patient with her." Bailey replied.

Just then Miz and Morrison walked past them.

"You okay, John." Bailey asked.

"It stings but man is your friend fiesty." John answered.

"Go get showered and changed and meet us at the hotel restaurant and we'll formally introduce you to her." Bailey said.

John left and headed to the locker room.

"You know what you're doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, she won't be alone with him. If you remember a bunch of us go to the hotel restaurant after the show to relax." Bailey answered.

Glen and Mark walked past them with Jessica following.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up and I'll see you at the hotel." Jessica said.

She walked towards the woman's locker room but ran into a wall of muscle.

"Sorry." Jessica said.

"You're new."

"Yes, sir." Jessica answered.

"Not sir, Dave."

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"And you are?" Dave asked.

"Jessica."

"Well Jessica, how about you and I go out?" Dave asked.

"Would love to but can't." Jessica answered.

"You're not just saying that are you." Dave asked.

"No, I'm still getting over my ex." Jessica answered.

"How about we meet up for lunch and we can just talk." Dave asked.

"Lunch and nothing else." Jessica answered.

"Tommorrow at 1 in the hotel restaurant." Dave said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave moved and Jessica continued on her way to the woman's locker room. She walked inside and started to change. Once she was back in her street clothes, she left the locker room and headed down the hall and saw Glen.

"Hey." Glen said.

"Is he mad at me?" Jessica asked.

"Not that I know of, you did what was in the script." Glen answered.

Jessica knew if Mark was mad not to cross him anymore, cause he could turn out like Brandon.

"How are you getting to the hotel?" Glen asked.

"Honestly don't know but I'll get there." Jessica answered.

"Jessica, if you want I can take you." Glen said.

"That's okay. I'll be alright getting there." Jessica replied.

Jessica walked away and headed out of the arena. A couple of cars were still there and Jessica wasn't paying attention when John stood beside her.

"Need a ride." John asked.

"If I say yes, then what." Jessica answered.

"Then I'll give you a ride and you can tell me why you hate me." John said.

"Okay, I need a ride and I don't hate you. I hate men in general." Jessica replied.

"Not following." John said.

"Names Jessica to start and the hating men in general is because of an ex."

"Jessica, such a pretty name. But if you hate men then why work here?" John asked.

"Because I needed a job that paid well and I like to travel." Jessica answered.

"Did Bailey tell you about the hotel restaurant." John asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"I'm suppose to meet you and them there." John said.

"John, I'm sorry." Jessica replied.

"For what?" John asked.

"Smacking you so hard." Jessica answered.

"Don't worry about it, I've been hit harder than that." John said.

"If you want to start again, we can." Jessica replied.

"I'd like that very much. So you'll explain to me why you hate men." John said.

"When I'm ready to." Jessica replied.

John soon parked the car in the hotel parking lot and they got out and walked into the hotel.

"You go on in first and act like nothings wrong and I'll soon follow." John said.

Jessica walked into the hotel restaurant and saw Bailey and Lorelai. She went to the table and sat down.

"We didn't tell you we invited John." Bailey said.

"It was more Bailey's idea." Lorelai replied.

John soon walked in a saw all three girls. He headed towards the table and sat down.

"Did I miss anything good?" John asked.

"Not yet." Bailey answered.

"So did you tell him?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes and he's gonna wait for me to adjust." Jessica answered.

"Him who?" John asked.

"Mark, he knows about my ex." Jessica answered.

"Good girl, now you can start trusting him." Bailey said.

"I'm not a freaking dog, Bailey." Jessica replied.

"She's to pretty to be one." Lorelai said.

"Anyway, what are you doing for lunch tommorrow." Bailey asked.

"Time with you." Lorelai answered.

"Some radio interview, I think." John said.

"I'm busy as well." Jessica replied.

"Don't think we won't find out." Bailey said.

"If you must know, I met someone that wants to be a friend. And we are having lunch just to talk." Jessica replied.

"With who." Lorelai asked.

"One of the wrestlers. Not going to say anymore. And don't try to set me up with Mark." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and left the restaurant and headed into the lobby. She saw both Glen and Mark walk in. Jessica didn't bother going after either of them and watched as they got on the elevator. Jessica left the hotel, got into a cab and headed to the nearest movie theater. She wasn't gonna be able to sleep anyway. What Jessica didn't know was she was being followed. Jessica turned around and saw Dave.

"Are you stalking me now?" Jessica asked.

"No, I just didn't want you to be alone." Dave answered.

Jessica picked a movie, bought a ticket and went inside. Dave followed.

"Why are you here instead of being in bed." Dave asked.

"Let's say I have to share a room with Bailey and Lorelai and neither of them want to give up a bed and I don't want to go back to that. Not tonight." Jessica answered.

"So you'd rather watch a movie alone." Dave said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know I'd have to put up with those two." Jessica replied.

They both walked inside the theater and found their seats. They continued talking until the movie started. Jessica knew it felt like a date but didn't want it with Dave. Dave was gonna end up being a great friend. Halfway through the movie, Jessica felt her cell vibrate. She opened it up and saw it was Lorelai wondering where she was, so Jessica quickly text her back telling her where she was. She then shut her phone and put it back in her pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

"So where is she." Mark asked.

"She's at the movies." Lorelai answered.

"What the hell is she doing at the movies this late at night?" Mark asked.

"We sorta had a disagreement and she won't come back to our room any time soon." Lorelai answered.

"Did she say which theater." Bailey asked.

"No, she'll be back sooner or later. " Lorelai answered.

Mark was getting pissed off and this was over a girl he just met hours before.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Lorelai said.

"Just stay here, she'll come back after the movie."

"Mike stay out of it." Bailey said.

"Have you forgotten Bailey, that she is my sister." Mike replied.

"No but we can't run to you for everything." Bailey said.

"Jess has been hurt enough, leave her be. Besides Dave was following her." Mike replied.

"So she'll be okay." Mark asked.

"Yes, she just needs her space. So you have to let her have it." Mike answered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about you and Jessica." John asked.

"Because she doesn't want anyone thinking she got in because of me." Mike answered.


	11. Chapter 11

The movie finished and Dave and Jessica walked out of the theater.

"So you ready to head back to the hotel." Dave asked.

"I guess." Jessica answered.

"Then let's go." Dave said.

"Besides, I'm gonna have a few people mad at me for just going to the movies." Jessica replied.

"But you're not alone. So they shouldn't blame you." Dave said.

"I know but they always blame me for something and I just bet Mike is bailing me out like always." Jessica replied.

"Mike as in the Miz?" Dave asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"So not many people know I take it." Dave said.

"That's how we wanted it but I bet more know about it now." Jessica replied.

Dave got them a cab and they got in and Dave told the driver where to take them.

"So are we still on tomorrow." Dave asked.

"If I'm not down in the restaurant tommorrow then you'll know I'm in trouble, so we'll have to wait and see." Jessica answered.

The cab pulled up to the front of the hotel and they got out and Dave paid. They walked inside and Jessica just knew she was in trouble. Dave left her. Jessica cringed the second Mike started yelling at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mike asked.

Jessica didn't answer, she just stared at the floor. No one ever noticed her unless she was in trouble and right now she wished she were invisible again. Mike kept telling her off like he always did and Jessica just about had it. Bailey and Lorelai knew what Jessica was about to do if Mike didn't stop soon. In mid yelling, Mike looked at his sister and the look on her face was enough to stop him, but it was to late. Jessica hurriedly walked to the stairs and started walking up. She didn't want anyone seeing her cry. She kept walking until she was close to her floor. Glen was walking down when he saw Jessica.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Glen asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"That's a lie and you know it." Glen said.

"So." Jessica replied.

"You can tell me anything." Glen said.

"It's nothing new to me. It's just I went out to the movies and Dave followed. We came back, Dave left me and Mike started yelling at me in front of almost everyone." Jessica replied.

"First why would Mike yell at you?" Glen asked.

"Because he's being the overprotective little brother." Jessica answered.

"Well, he shouldn't have yelled at you." Glen said.

"He does it because he can to make me feel worthless." Jessica replied.

"Mark doesn't think that." Glen said.

"If he didn't before he will now." Jessica replied.

Glen left her alone and headed to his destination. Jessica just sat on the steps and cried even more. She knew she couldn't go to her room. Jessica got comfortable on the stairs and curled up and soon fell asleep. She wasn't a sound sleeper unless she was in a bed. She heard people coming and going all night long.


	12. Chapter 12

"Glen have you seen Jess," Bailey asked.

"Yes, she was on her way to her room," Glen answered.

Bailey left Glen. Glen headed into the hotel bar and sat down. He ordered his drink and took the first drink when Mark sat down beside him.

"So where is she really?" Mark asked.

"Last I saw she was crying in the stairwell on the fifth floor." Glen answered.

Mark just looked at Glen as if he didn't believe him.

"You didn't wait to see if she went to her room?" Mark asked.

"I'm not her father, why don' t you go find her." Glen answered.

Mark got up and headed out of the bar. He walked throught the hotel and up the stairs. He walked up to the fifth floor and saw Jessica asleep on by the door. Mark picked her up and carefully carried her to his room. He managed to unlocked the door and walk in. He headed towards the bedroom and layed her on the bed. He made sure she was comfortable before he went to change himself. He soon walked out and crawled into the second bed and soon fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Jessica woke up and didn't have a clue where she was. She looked around the room and soon her eyes landed on Mark in the second bed. Jessica got up and found her shoes and carefully and quietly left the room. Jessica walked to Bailey's room and unlocked the door and walked in. Lorelai was already up and watching TV. Jessica sat down on the couch.

"Where were you?" Lorelai asked.

"Fell asleep in the stair well and then woke up in Mark's room. I don't know how I got there." Jessica answered.

"It would seem Mark carried you to is room." Lorelai said.

"But why would he do that, he hardly knows me?" Jessica asked.

"Why because he has a heart unlike what some people have heard." Lorelai answered.

"You know why I took this job." Jessica asked.

"I figured because of Brandon." Lorelai answered.

"That was part of it. The other part was so because I found out that my real grandparents want to met me." Jessica said.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing." Lorelai asked.

"Not from what mom and dad have told me." Jessica answered.

"Really." Lorelai said.

"Mom and dad have told me that they run an illegal business and have been in a lot of trouble lately." Jessica replied.

"How long ago did you find this out?" Lorelai asked.

"A couple of days before I got this job. Mom and dad said that I would be safe from them as long as I wasn't home where they could get me." Jessica answered.

"You know you'll have to tell both Mark and Mike." Lorelai said.

"I know but does Bailey have to know." Jessica asked.

"If you don't want to tell her, then I will for you. You'll have to worst with the guys." Lorelai answered.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a shower in and change, then I'm gonna head down to the restaurant for breakfast." Jessica said.

Jessica got up and headed into the bedroom and got a fresh change of clothes before she headed into the bathroom. Jessica stripped and got into the shower. She didn't take to long just so the other two could have hot water. Jessica stepped out and dried off and then got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom and made sure she had everything packed before she put on her shoes.

"You have everything?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, if you could get my bags downstairs when it's time to go, I'd be grateful." Jessica answered.

"I can do that." Lorelai said.

Jessica handed her key to Lorelai before she walked out of the room. Jessica took the stairs down to the lobby, then to the hotel restaurant. Jessica walked inside and found an empty table and sat down. A waitress came over and Jessica gave ordered. Not to long later, Mark walked in and saw Jessica sitting alone. He headed towards her.

"Can I join you?" Mark asked.

"If you want." Jessica answered.

"So why did you take off this morning." "Mark asked.

"I needed a change of clothes and the obvious reason." Jessica answered.

"You got scared." Mark said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"So what else is new?" Mark asked.

"Nothing unless you consider some news I got before taking this job." Jessica answered.

"News, what kind." Mark asked.

"I took this job for two to get away from my ex and two from my grandparents." Jessica answered.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing." Mark asked.

"Not in my case. I'm not blood related to Mike. I was adopted when I was three, that would have been right before Mike was born. Now my grandparents want to met me." Jessica answered.

"Out with it all Jessica." Mark said.

"I don't want to meet them. From what mom and dad have told me, my grandparents are involved in an illegal business and have been in a lot of trouble lately." Jessica replied.

"And you don't want to be apart of it." Mark asked.

"No. They never wanted a part of my life after my real parents died." Jessica answered.

"Is there anything else I need to know about you." Mark asked.

"Right now you know more than Bailey and I prefer that. " Jessica answered.

"Is this your way of trusting me." Mark asked.

"Kind of." Jessica answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorelai was still watching TV when Bailey woke up. Bailey walked into the living area and sat down.

"Did Jess come back." Bailey asked.

"Yeah and she's not here. She went down to breakfast." Lorelai answered.

"Okay." Bailey said.

"Jessica gave me some information that she didn't tell you." Lorelai replied.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Her grandparents want to met her." Lorelai answered.

"Isn't that a good thing." Bailey asked.

"Not really. Jessica found out from her parents that they are running an illegal business and have been in a lot of trouble lately." Lorelai answered.

"Was she gonna tell Mark or Mike?" Bailey asked.

"She's gonna tell them soon. She just has to figured out how." Lorelai answered.

Bailey got up and headed into the bathroom, but soon walked out.

"Lore, is she afraid of me." Bailey asked.

"No, she just wanted me to tell you because she's got to tell the guys herself." Lorelai answered.

Bailey walked back into the bathroom and took her shower. Lorelai continued to watch TV.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you're plans for today?" Mark asked.

"I have a lunch date." Jessica answered.

"With the girls." Mark asked.

"No, with Dave." Jessica answered.

"Why Dave?" Mark asked.

"Because he asked and I need all the friends I can get." Jessica answered.

"So that's all he wants." Mark said.

"Yeah, I need to learn to trust someone besides the girls." Jessica replied.

"And me." Mark said.

"Yes and you." Jessica replied.

"Then you won't say no to dinner with me." Mark said.

"I could say no, but I won't. Besides the girls and I are gonna on the way to the next show." Jessica replied.

"So we can have dinner when." Mark asked.

"You're the boss, you let me know when." Jessica answered.

"Jessica, can't you let the others leave without you." Mark asked.

"I could if the boss wants me too." Jessica answered.

"Since I am your boss, I want you too." Mark said.

"Then I have no choice then to do what you want." Jessica replied.

Jessica got up and Mark followed. Jessica paid for her breakfast and they left the restaurant.

"I better head back upstairs to my room." Jessica said.

"I'm gonna be in the gym if you need me." Mark replied.

Mark watched Jessica as she walked towards the stairs. He wondered why she never took the stair. That would be something to ask her later. Mark then went to the gym. Once inside the gym, he saw Glen had already started working out. Mark headed that way. Glen looked up and saw Mark.

"So how's are princess of darkness." Glen asked.

"She's fine." Mark answered.

"Really." Glen said.

"Yeah, why?" Mark asked.

"Just curious." Glen answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Jessica walked up to the fifth floor and opened the door but ran into both John and Mike. Jessica moved so they could walk by. Mike caught her arm and pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sorry about last night." Mike answered.

"Mike, stop. I know how you are and you know me." Jessica said.

"I do." Mike replied.

"Mike, when you have time, can we talk." Jessica asked.

"Anything for you." Mike answered.

"So after I come back from lunch with Dave we can do it then." Jessica said.

"Dave. Lunch. You." John asked.

"Yes John, lunch with Dave. I have to start trusting again." Jessica answered.

"Jess, just take it slow." Mike said.

"I will." Jessica replied.

"So where are you going." John asked.

"I was heading back to the room," Jessica answered.

Mike let her go and Jessica started walking back to her room. Jessica knocked and Lorelai let her in.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Lorelai said.

"I wasn't but then I figured I better change for lunch." Jessica replied.

"So who you going to lunch with." Lorelai asked.

"One of the wrestlers." Jessica answered.

"Not gonna say." Lorelai said.

"Lore, it's really none of your business." Jessica replied.

"I know and I only want to see you happy." Lorelai said.

"Then help me find something to wear." Jessica replied.

Lorelai went into the bedroom and opened Jessica's bags and dug through her clothes. Lorelai pulled out a Sequin Trin Skirt Set in black.

"I can't wear that. It will show the scar." Jessica said.

"Yes you can, you have the body for it and with your black Satin RIbbon tie up sandal. It will blow whoever it is away." Lorelai replied.

"I'm not trying for a man." Jessica said.

"Jess, no matter what you wear, it will show the scar." Bailey replied walking out of the bathroom.

"How many people know about it anyway?" Lorelai asked.

"You two, Mark, Mike, mom and dad and CJ." Jessica answered.

"Put it on and we'll see if it covers it." Bailey said.

Jessica took the oufit and walked into the bathroom and changed. She soon walked out.

"Jess, it hardly shows." Lorelai said.

Jessica looked down and the scar was hardly noticeable.

"You think I can pull this off." Jessica asked.

"Yes, you can. You always could." Bailey answered.

Jessica sat down and put on the shoes and then stood up again.

"Take your cell and whatever else you need and we'll see you later." Lorelai said.

"If you could give Mark a change of clothes for me." Jessica replied.

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Mark said he had to talk to me tonight and I won't be going with you like planned." Jessica answered.

"He's the boss and you have to follow orders." Lorelai said.

"We can do that. So just jeans, t-shirt and comfy shoes." Bailey replied.

"Yeah, So I'll see you tomorrow." Jessica said.

Jessica grabbed her cell and put it in the little purse she had and left the room. Just as she started towards the stairs, she was stopped.

"Ready for lunch." Dave asked.

"Yeah, but we still have time." Jessica answered.

"I know so how about we do a little sight seeing." Dave asked.

"That I can do." Jessica answered.

They walked to the elevator and soon got on.

"Are you okay." Dave asked.

"Not really. I hate elevators." Jessica answered.

Dave moved so he could put his arms around her. They rode in silence and as soon as the doors opened, Dave let her go and they walked into the lobby. They walked out of the hotel. Dave lead Jessica towards his rental and they were soon off.

"So where to?" Jessica asked.

"We can drive around and talk until lunch." Dave answered.

"So you don't have any other motives." Jessica asked.

"No. I just want to get to know you better." Dave answered.

"I can use all the friends I can get." Jessica said.

"So how many friends do you have." Dave asked.

"Bailey, Lorelai, my brother Mike, John and Mark." Jessica answered.

"Well, I hope you can consider me one as well." Dave said.

They continued talking while Dave drove. Jessica checked her cell and saw that it was close to one. She told Dave and he drove to an restaurant.

"Dave, you know you don't have to go all out." Jessica said.

"I'll remember that for the next time." Dave replied.

Dave parked the car and they got out and walked inside. Dave gave the waitress his name and they were seated. They continue talking through lunch and Jessica told him everything about her.


	17. Chapter 17

"So you think she's okay?" Bailey asked.

"It's just lunch with one of the wrestlers." Lorelai answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Bailey said.

"She needs all the friends she needs and if her having lunch with one of the wrestlers, then she can trust someone other than us." Lorelai replied.

"It's just if I don't know who she's having lunch with then how can I trust them." Bailey asked.

"Then trust Jess. She's the one that knows herself better than we do." Lorelai answered.

Lorelai got off of the couch and got dressed. Both girls decided it was best that they head down to the hotel restaurant for lunch. Once there, they sat down and looked over the menu. Lorelai saw Mark walk in along with Glen.

"So do you think it'll work out with Jess and Mark." Lorelai asked.

"Working together yes. Romance time will tell." Bailey answered.

Mark and Glen walked over.

"What can I do for you deadman?"" Bailey asked.

"You can't do anything for me." Mark answered.

"Would you two like to sit with us." Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Mark answered.

Both men sat down and all four ordered lunch.

"So does anyone know who Jess is having lunch with." Bailey asked.

"Dave." Mark answered.

"Then she will be fine." Bailey said.

"So is Dave one of the good guys." Lorelai asked.

"Dave will treat her like a lady. Once he gets to know her, he'll be there for her as a friend." Bailey answered.


	18. Chapter 18

"So how was is?" Dave asked.

"It was fine, but I would have been okay with a hamburger and fries." Jessica answered.

"Anytime you're ready to go, let me know." Dave said.

"I should be getting back but I don't want to just yet." Jessica replied.

"Let's get out of here and then we can do something else." Dave said.

Jessica didn't argue. They got up and Dave paid for lunch and then they left the restaurant. They got back into Dave's rental and Dave drove off.

"What did you have in mind?" Jessica asked.

"Anything you want." Dave answered.

"Maybe we can drive around for awhile before heading back." Jessica said.

That's what Dave did. Dave wanted her to be able to trust him like a friend.

"Dave, are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"I'm fine." Dave answered.

"Don't worry, I do trust you to a certain extent. I still need time and patients." Jessica said.

"And I will be patient. And you can consider me a friend as well." Dave replied.

"I can use more friends like you." Jessica said.

"Okay, so let's get back to the hotel. I'm sure the girls are worried about you." Dave replied.

"Not just them. Mike has the tendency to worry about me as well." Jessica said.

Dave soon parked the car at the hotel entrance and they got out. Jessica walked ahead of Dave into the hotel.

"I'm gonnna head to the hotel restaurant to see the girls." Jessica said.

"All right, I'll see you around." Dave replied.

Jessica walked to the hotel restaurant and walked inside. She saw the girls' sitting with Mark and Glen.


	19. Chapter 19

Mark looked up from the conversation with the girls and saw Jessica standing in the restaurant doorway. Soon the girls' caught on. Lorelai waved Jessica over and that's what Jessica did. Jessica walked over to the table and Glen moved to get another chair.

"So how was lunch?" Lorelai asked.

"It went well and I got a new friend out of it." Jessica answered.

"That's good." Bailey said.

"So what did you have planned for the rest of the day?" Jessica asked.

"Not much since we have to head out tonight." Lorelai answered.

"What about you?" Bailey asked.

"I really should change out of this before I do anything else." Jessica answered.

"You could but you don't have time." Mark said.

"What did you do?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing we have a schedule to keep." Mark answered.

"Well, ladies, if you're ready to get out of here, then let's go." Bailey said.

Lorelai, Bailey and Jessica got up and the guys' followed. Lorelai and Bailey went in one direction while Mark, Jessica and Glen in another. Soon Glen left Mark and Jessica alone.

"So what's first boss?" Jessica asked.

"Photo shoot." Mark answered.

They walked along and headed out of the hotel. Mark lead her to his rental and they got in. Mark drove to the photo shoot.

"Do you know I like what you're wearing." Mark said.

"Thank you." Jessica replied.

"So Jessica, after the photo shoot, would you go out with me." Mark asked.

"As in a date." Jessica answered.

"If that's what you want." Mark said.

"How about we see how things go first before I answer." Jessica replied.

"I can live with that." Mark said.

He continued driving until they were right in front of a building.

" You don't plan on chopping me to pieces." Jessica said.

"I wouldn't hurt you." Mark replied.

"Can I ask you something personal." Jessica said.

"Sure." Mark replied.

"What do you expect out of this." Jessica asked.

"Only what you want me to have." Mark answered.

"That doesn't explain anything." Jessica said.

"If all you want out of this is friendship then that's all you'll get but if you want more than I'll take what you give me." Mark replied.

They got out of the car and walked into the building. Mark lead Jessica further inside and came across the photographer and his crew.

"Hey Mark."

"Hey Steve."

"This must me Jessica." Steve said.

Jessica shook his hand.

"All right, let's get started. Jessica go with Mary and get changed. Mark go change as well." Steve said.

Jessica did as she was told and followed Mary into an empty room that held her ring attire and other clothes. Mary told Jessica to start with her ring attire. Mary left and Jessica started changing into her ring attire. Jessica walked out of the room and headed back. Mark was already there waiting for her. Steve explained that they would take pictures of both of them and then individuals.


	20. Chapter 20

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I just have a funny feeling." Bailey answered.

"I thought you trust her."Lorelai said.

"I do, but what if she jumps into a relationship with Mark." Bailey asked.

"Then we'll be there for her, like we always are." Lorelai answered.

"Yeah." Bailey said.

"Wouldn't you like to see her happy with him." Lorelai asked.

"I would." Bailey answered.

"And he'd never hurt her." Lorelai said.

"True, he takes care of the people he loves." Bailey replied.

"Then trust her to follow her heart." Lorelai said.

"I can only do so much for her." Bailey replied.

"Now it's time for her to go for it." Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Bailey walked back into the room and started packing their bags.

"So is Jess all packed." Bailey asked.

"Yeah, she was doing that this morning." Lorelai answered.

"Do we just leave her things with Mark or what?" Bailey asked.

"We'll take her big bags and leave the carry on at the front desk, with a message for Mark." Lorelai answered.

The girls continued packing until the last bag was packed. They carried all the bags to the front and put them by the door. Bailey did a once over making sure they didn't forget anything. Then they lef the room and walked to the elevator and got on with their bags. Once the elevator doors opened to the lobby, they walked out and Lorelai headed right for the front desk. She handed over the keys and Jessica's carry on and left a message for Mark.


	21. Chapter 21

Jessica and Mark had just finshed the last shot of them together. Steve was pleased at how much they were getting done. Jessica went to change into another set of clothes. She slipped the shirt on and looked in the mirror. It showed the scar and Jessica wasn't happy. Mary walked in and saw Jessica.

"Can't I get something a little less revealing." Jessica asked.

"Before I do, what's wrong." Mary answered.

Jessica turned around and Mary saw the scar.

"We can cover that up with make-up." Mary said.

"I guess that can work." Jessica replied.

They walked out of the room and they were heading to make-up. Mark walked up and looked at Jessica.

"You okay with wearing that?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Mary said they can cover up the scar." Jessica answered.

"Don't cover it, let the world see the real you." Mark said.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, then you can tell Vince." Mark answered.

"Can tell me what?" Vince asked.

"I didn't know you were here." Jessica answered.

"What do I need to know." Vince asked.

Jessica lifted the shirt up and Vince saw the scar.

"When did you get that?" Vince asked.

"I've had them for awhile now." Jessica answered.

"No matter, you are still gorgeous. Show the world the real you." Vince said.

Vince left and Jessica put the shirt down. Mark reached for her and traced the scar.

"Mark." Jessica said.

"I know." Mark replied.

"I need to get those photos taken." Jessica said.

"Jess." Mark replied.

"What." Jessica asked.

"You better go." Mark answered.

Mark started to walk away but Jessica stopped him. He leaned down to look directly into her eyes. Jessica did the unexpected and kissed him. Mark pulled away.

"Are you sure." Mark asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Go finish your photos so I can get mine done. Then it'll just be you and me." Mark said.

Jessica didn't argue. She headed back towards Steve and Mark couldn't help it.

"Go change, Mark." Mary said.

"I'll go in a few minutes, I just want to watch." Mark replied.

"Mark, I've known you for years and I've never seen you like this." Mary said.

"She's different. She's afraid of everyone and it's all because of her ex." Mark replied.

"She trusts you." Mary said.

"But I'm not the only one." Mark replied.

"Give her time and she'll trust you with her heart." Mary said.

"I know and until she does, I'll take it slow and be patient." Mark replied.

Mark watched for a little longer before he went to change.

Steve finished the last one for Jessica.

"You did great." Steve said.

"Thanks, but I only followed your instructions." Jessica replied.

Jessica headed back to change and passed Mark on the way. Mark stopped her long enough to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"The sooner you get done, the more time we can spend together." Jessica said,

Mark left her so he could get his photo shoot over with. Jessica headed back into the room she was inbefore and changed back into her Sequin Trim Skirt and Satin Ribbon tie up sandels. After she was done, she sat down. Mary walked in.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure." Jessica answered.

"Is what you're feeling good or bad?" Mary asked.

"Is it good when it feels like this." Jessica answered.

"Have you ever been in love before." Mary asked.

"I thought I was but it wasn't like this." Jessica answered.

"Then it's a good thing. " Mary said.

"So it's love." Jessica asked.

"It's just the beginning. Whatever you do, don't fight it." Mary answered.

Mary left the room while Jessica just thought about it. Mark was just finishing up when Mary walked over to Steve.

"Good job, as always." Steve said.

Mark wanted to change and spend the rest of his time with Jessica. After Mark changed, he walked into the room Jessica was in. She didn't even look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked.

"No, just thinking." Jessica answered.

"About." Mark asked.

"Things." Jessica answered.

"A little vague." Mark said.

"Sorry. I was talking to Mary and things were discussed." Jessica replied.

"Let me guess, love was the main topic." Mark said.

"Yes." Jessica replied.

"We'll discuss that later, but right now we should head out." Mark said.

Mark reached out his hand and Jessica took it. He helped her off of the chair and they left the building. They got into the rental and Mark drove off.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked.

"I'm gonna take you to dinner, since it's late and then we can talk and spend time together." Mark answered.

The rest of the ride was silent. Mark reached over and layed his hand on hers. Jessica looked down and then at Mark. He moved his hand but she stopped him and laced her fingers with his. Mark liked the feeling. This was at her pace and if going slow was what she wanted then he'd go along with it. He soon pulled into the parking lot of a little diner. Mark let her hand go long enough to help her out of the rental. He then took her small hand in his much larger one and they walked into the diner. They found a booth and sat down. Mark sat across from Jessica and still held her hand.

"You can let go anytime." Jessica said.

"I know but I don't want to." Mark replied.

The waitress soon came over and Mark ordered for them both, then the waitress left again.

"You know I won't hurt you." Mark said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I've never felt this way before." Jessica answered.

"But you've had other boyfriends." Mark said.

"Yes but it didn't feel like this." Jessica replied.

Mark knew exactly what she was feeling, cause he was feeling the same way.

"What about you?" Jessica asked.

"I feel the same but we'll take it slow." Mark answered.

The waitress returned and placed their food in front of them then walked away once again. They ate in silence. Mark kept looking at her to make sure she was alright. When she didn't look back, he knew she was thinking.

"You're thinking again." Mark said.

"I was just thinking, I'm ready for this. I mean both Bailey and Lorelai helped me get over him and start dating agian but no one ever felt like this." Jessica replied.

"Are you really ready." Mark asked.

"Very ready. I mean I still want to take it slow but I'm really ready." Jessica answered.

"Then we'll take it slow." Mark said.

"Not to slow." Jessica replied.

"Explain." Mark said.

"Holding hands, hugging and other small displays f affection are okay." Jessica replied.

"I can definitly live with that." Mark said.

"Mark." Jessica replied.

"Yeah." Mark said.

"What about Mike?" Jessica asked.

"We'll tell him together." mark answered.

They finished eating. Mark paid and they left the diner. They got back into the rental and Mark drove back to the hotel.


	22. Chapter 22

"You sure she's okay?" Lorelai asked.

"She's with Mark. He's not gonna hurt her." Bailey answered.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Very sure." Bailey answered.

Both grabbed their bags and packed them into Bailey's rental and they were soon off to the next arena. Lorelai still had concerns about Jessica getting close to Mark but would have to let it go. If Bailey trusted Mark then Lorelai would have to trust her judgement. Sure she wanted to see Jessica happy but didn't want to go through the same as before.

"Stop worrying about it. She's fine." Bailey said.

"I can't help it." Lorelai replied.

"Mark will take care of her." Bailey said.

"Are you sure." Lorelai asked.

"Mark is capable of taking care of people he loves. So he'll take care of Jessica." Bailey answered.

"I'll leave it for now but if he hurts her, I'll hurt him." Lorelai said.

"Get in line." Bailey replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Mark and Jessica walked into the hotel and headed for the bar. Instead of sitting at the bar, they go an empty table and sat down. John and Mike walked in and saw Jessica talking to Mark. Mike left John and headed over to the table. Mike said he need to talk to Jessica.

"So what's so important?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing was just wondering how it was." Mike answered.

"If you mean the photoshoot then fine, Vince wants me to show the scar." Jessica said.

"And Mark." Mike asked.

"He's fine, just aske him." Jessica answered.

They walked over closer to the table. Mike sat down but Jessica headed back to Mark. She sat down.

"You okay." Mark asked.

"Just fine." Jessica answered.

"Being noisy again." Mark asked.

"He acts like he's suppose to." Jessica answered.

"I'll warn you now, I'll be like that." Mark said.

"Good to know." Jessica replied.

"After this we have to head out." Mark said.

"Before that, you should check for messages. Bailey would have left one." Jessica replied.

"Good idea." Mark said.

They got up and left the bar. Mark headed towards the front dest and got his messages and her carry on. Mark walked back to Jessica.

"Bailey said she left your carry on but took the rest of your bags with her." Mark said.

"Then I'll at least have a change of clothes until I see her next." Jessica replied.

They walked back out to the rental and got in. Mark drove away from the hotel. Mark noticed Jess was quiet, to quiet.

"You okay." Mark asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Jessica answered.

"About." Mark asked.

"About hw we tell Mike and other things." Jessica answered.

"We'll tell Mike together. Other things, hmm." Mark said.

"Good things." Jessica replied.

"Will I like them." Mark asked.

"When the time is right you will." Jessica answered.

Mark didn't say anything but was thinking it. Jessica knew not to bother him. One wrong thing and Mark could get mad at her so she kept to herself and stayed quiet. Mark looked at her and noticed a change.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"I'm not your ex. I won't hurt you." Mark said.

"I'm afraid to say the wrong thing and make you mad." Jessica replied.

"You'll know when I'm mad." Mark said.

"That's just it, I don't want that." Jessica replied.

"So tell me what really happened with your ex." Mark asked.

"Everything was great in the beginning and then he started telling me what I could and couldn't do. What to wear, who to hang out with. He even forbid me from hanging around Bailey and Lorelai. He didn't let me see my family much. I tried one time to get away but he beat me. He left for a few days. Bailey came over to check on me and found me that way. She got me to the hospital. After I was better I went home to pack. Just as I had the last box packed, he came home. He picked up a knife and the scar on my ribs isn't the only one. I have one on my back between the shoulder blades, my hair covers that one. There is one on each of my thighs. He left me again and I made it out. Bailey has the perfect timing when it came to me. She was helping me move and she had come to get the last few boxes and found me like that. She got me to the hospital again. Bailey took Lorelai and finished getting my stuff and then she called Mike. The rest is pretty much up to now." Jessica answered.

"Do your parents know this." Mark asked.

"Not everything. Just what Mike let them know, which wasn't the worst of it." Jessica answered.

"Do your parents know this." Mark asked.

"Not everything. Just what Mike let them know, which wasn't the worst of it." Jessica answered.

"You ever gonna tell them." Mark asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"Why not." Mark asked.

"It's never been the right time." Jessica answered.

"There may never be a right time." Mark said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"I can be there when you tell them." Mark said.

"Mike has to be there as well." Jessica replied.

Mark continued driving and asking her questions, soon they had arrived at a small diner. They got out of the rental and headed into the diner. They sat down across from each other in a small booth. Soon a waitress appeared and handed them each a menu. Mark knew what they wanted, so he ordered for both of them. The waitress left and put in their order. Mark looked at Jessica.

"What." Jessica asked.

"Maybe we should be a little clearer on what you want from us." Mark answered.

"How much clearer is holding hands, hugging and other small displays of affection not be clear." Jessica asked.

"Okay that's pretty clear." Mark answered.

"Spit it out Mark." Jessica said.

"Alright, I want to know what you meant about those other things." Mark asked.

"I didn't mean right away, I meant later on when I'm ready but I didn't think I'd have to explain sex to you." Jessica answered.

"I get it." Mark said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As the months went by, Jessica and Mark got closer. Jessica was trusting him more and letting him do all the little things for her. She was even thinking about sleeping with him but that wouldn't happen yet. Mark had spent all of his free time with her. Even after all these months of being his valet and her transformation into the Princess of Darkness. Mark was proud of her for being so resilent and versatile all the time. She always did what was needed to be done without questioning anyone. That made everyone happy but one thing was wrong. Mark had sensed Jessica wasn't happy. He had noticed.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"I know we rely on you for everything and I know you're not happy." Mark said.

"And." Jessica replied.

"And you deserve to be happy." Mark said.

"All I know is how to make other happy." Jessica replied.

Mark grabbed her hand lead her back up to their room. Once inside, Mark lead Jessica into the bedroom. Mark made her sit on the bed. Mark sat beside her.

"Why did you bring me back here." Jessica asked.

"Well for one, I can't show you in front of others." Mark answered.

Jessica had no idea what he was gonna do but she was almost ready for anything. Yeah sure over the months they have been hugging, kissing, holding hands and cuddling but still haven't had sex. Mark never pressured her and wouldn't until she was really ready.

"I know what you're thinking and all the things we've done were preparing me for the more serious things." Jessica said.

"Like what." Mark asked.

"Lie going a little further." Jessica answered.

"Is that what you really want." Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm ready, I'm really ready." Jessica answered.

"Then we'll go slow from here." Mark said.

"So is this really why you brought me back to the room." Jessica asked.

"Yes and no." Mark answered.

"Really." Jessica said.

"Hard to believe I know." Mark replied.

"I know you said slow but what if I don't want that." Jessica asked.

"We'll go as slow or fast as you want." Mark answered.

Jessica got up and walked over to the window. She stared out the window. Mark just watched her.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"It's hard to say exactly." Jessica answered.

"Try to explain." Mark said.

Jessica turned around and walked back to Mark and sat down. Mark wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"So if your really ready, then we could start." Mark said.

"Can't just yet." Jessica replied.

"Why not." Mark asked.

"The girls wanted to take me shopping." Jessica answered.

"Let them take you another time." Mark said.

"I can't, I promised." Jessica replied.

"You and who else." Mark asked.

"A few of the divas. Bailey and Loerlai are busy." Jessica answered.

"Don't let them talk you into something you don't need." Mark said.

"Why do I get the feeling you want to go shopping with me." Jessica asked.

"Because I do. I want to know what you're getting." Mark answered.

"Then let me call the girls and reschedule." Jessica said.

Mark watched her as she called the girls and rescheduled. After that Jessica made sure she had everything before she grabbed Mark. Mark got up and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

Mark silenced her with a kiss. She didn't pull away but she knew she had to stop him or they would never go shopping. Jessica pulled away and put spave between them.

"We better go." Jessica said.

Mark kissed her once again before they left the room. They walked towards the elevator and they got on. Mark held her and kissed her neck all the way to the lobby. Once the elevator doors opened, they walked out. Mark lead her out to the truck. They got in and Mark drove away from the hotel.

"So where do you want to go." Mark asked.

"If I'm right, the mall has the store I want to go to." Jessica answered.

"Then that's where we'll go." Mark said.

They had a little conversation all the way to the mall. Once the truck was parked, they got out and headed inside. Jessica basically dragged Mark all over the mall. Jessica knew exactly what she wanted to get. Mark was starting to regret shopping with her.

"I know you hate this, so just go where you want to go." Jessica said.

"Are you sure." Mark asked.

"Yeah go. We can meet up after." Jessica answered.

"Okay. Text me when you're ready." Mark said.

Jessica watched Mark walk off. She continued her shopping. She made sure she had everything before she went onto the next shop. She knew she couldn't take long. She didn't want to keep Mark waiting any longer than she had too. So Jessica finished what she was doing and texted Mark where he could meet her. Jessica paid for her stuff and headed to the food court where she would meet Mark. She didn't have long to wait when Mark walked up and hugged her.

"Miss me." Jessica asked.

"Of course I did." Mark answered.

"I got everything I need." Jessica said.

"Then let's get out of here." Mark replied.

They walked through the mall and outside to the parking lot. They got into the car and left the lot.

"Any where else you want to go?" Mark asked.

"No, we can get room service later." Jessica answered.

Mark drove to the hotel and soon parked. They got out and gathered all the bags and headed inside. They made it up to their room and Jessica grabbed the bags she needed. She then headed into the bathroom. She changed into a Sheer cup Satin Chemise from Playboy. After she got it on, she was glad she had bought a new robe. She walked out and Mark walked in. While Mark was in the bathroom, Jessica went about making the bedroom more romantic. She had bought fake candles that had vanilla and some had strawberry scents to them. She even had the music. She figured if she was gonna do this right, she'd go all out. Mark soon walked out and took in his surroundings. There wasn't much he could say. He knew her well enough to know she was doing this her way. Jessica walked towards Mark and hugged him. He knew he had to take control. So he let her go and she removed the robe. He couldn't beloeve she had bought something like that, but he liked it alot. Mark carefully undressed her and himself. Jessica took control and hopefully he would enjoy this. She forced him on the bed.

Mark watched her with hooded eyes as she slid herself down his body, exploring every part of it. Now he recognized the innovence in her hesitant touch. The curiosity. He knew she wasn't a virgin but still she had no experience, all her ex's did was use her.

And when she got to the center of his body, she paused. Holding his breath, he watched as she combed the soft tangle of curls with her nails while she studied him intently. It was painful to have her look and not touch him, especially given how hard he was.

Her gaze met his. One corner of her mouth lifted in a tender smile before she touched him. Groaning in satisfaction, he arched his back. Her fingers probed the length of his cock from his sac to the tip, and all the while she watched him writhing in pleasure.

Her smile widened before she dipped her head down to replace her finger with her mouth.

Mark was forced to control himself to keep from coming as she gently, sucked and licked. Damn. Damn, she was seriously talent with her tongue.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

She laughed, tickling him. She pulled back to shake her head.

"Never before."

Damn...it was all he could think.

"You didn't have to stop."

Jessica arched a brow at him. "No?"

"Hell no."

She teased his tip with her tongue before she blew a cool breath across him.

Yeah, okay, it was time to stop. If she didn't, they were both going to be disappointed. Mark sat up and pulled her close. Jessica actually purred as he nuzzled her neck. His whiskers teased as skin, making her breasts swell and tingle. She cupped his head to her as her senses swirled. He braced his hands on each side of her hips before he guided her down on top of him so that he could impale her.

She tensed as pain interrupted her pleasure.

"Sh," he breathed in her ear. His breath was scorching as his tongue swirled around her lobe.

Her body ignited as it adjusted to take his thickness.

Mark felt her relaxing again. He ran his hands over her smooth back and cupped her bottom. He lifted her up and showed her how to move against him. She was a quick learner. In no time, she'd settled into a sweet, slow rhythm that resonated through his entire body.

He leaned back on the bed so that he could watch her while she rode him. She was shameless with her strokes. Oh, the sight of her there, like that...it was enough to kill him.

Smiling, he dipped his hand down so that he could stroke her clit while she rode him. The instant he touched her, she let out a small squeak of pleasure.

"Like that, do you?"

"Mmmmm-hmmm," she breathed.

It was torture for him to hold back, but he wouldn't do that to her. There was no way he was going to finish before she did.

Jessica felt molten as she stared down at Mark. She never dreamt how good it would feel to have him inside her. There was something so filling ans special about this. She was sharing with him what she'd never shared with anyone else. It was intimate and special. She stared at those green eyes before she reached to take his hand in heres. Lifting it to her lips, she placed a kiss in his palm, then one on the backs of his fingers.

Jessica's thought scattered as a strange pleasure started inside her. It was warm and wicked and spread through every part of her. Like a wave, it seemed to build and crest until she couldn't stand it anymore. Dear god, what was the man doing to her?

A second later, her body exploded into intense sensations that made her shake all over. A part of her was even scared.

Mark laughed in triumph as he felt her body spasming around his. Taking her hips in his hands, he thrust harder against her, intensifying her orgasm. She actually cried out as she leaned over him.

Her hair tickled him, and in one heartbeat he joined her climax.

He growled as abolute pleasure tore through him. She was wxqusite and she left him breathless and weak. So weak he doubted he could ever move again in this lifetime.

She fell against him, covering him with her body. An uncharacteristic giggle escaped her as she snuggled in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned about her.

"Fine," she said in a dreamy tome. "I feel as a well-fed kitten."

He laughed at her. "Yeah, I know the feeling." He wrapped her in his arms before he rolled over with her and pinned her against the bed.

He dipped his head down and kissed her. Jessica sighed at the way his muscles flexed under her hands. He tasted so incredibly good...She never wanted to leave this spot. Ever

After their first night of passion, they knew they would do it again and move than once. That's all they needed from each other and Mark realized LOVE REALLY DOES HEAL ALL.


End file.
